The present inventors have developed a void reducing asphalt membrane composition for asphalt paving applications which void reducing asphalt membrane composition is placed down beneath edge portions of asphalt paving passes and or between adjacent asphalt paving passes during the construction of an asphalt pavement. This void reducing asphalt membrane composition is the subject matter of a copending application which describes the void reducing asphalt membrane composition and discloses how it can be applied to a surface by using various methods such as coating, rolling, spraying, etc.
Longitudinal asphalt pavement construction joints are difficult to compact properly, usually resulting in a high void content that is susceptible to water and air intrusion. With time, the effects of water related damage, results in premature deterioration of the joint area. Maintenance can be very labor intensive, using multiple personnel using pour pots to apply cold or hot joint sealant/crackfiller materials. Hot kettles with hand wands are also used for application of hot sealants/crackfillers. Asphalt distributors can also apply hot or warm bituminous products, either through a wand or a single nozzle spraying on the spray bar. The spray bar nozzle is the fastest application method, but lacks ability to apply a heavier application in the direct area of the longitudinal joint or crack. Instead, it applies a uniform fan of material over the general longitudinal joint/crack area.
The present inventors has proposed applying a heavy application of an asphalt binder composition including a void reducing asphalt membrane composition comprising an asphaltic binder in a strip or band in the area where a longitudinal asphalt pavement joint will be constructed and/or in the area where side edges of a paving pass will be laid. Ideally the strip or band of the void reducing asphalt membrane composition has a thickness of 1/16 to ⅜ inches or greater so as to provide a sufficient amount of the composition that allows the composition to migrate upward into the overlaying asphalt mixture.
In initial testing the void reducing asphalt membrane composition has been applied using similar techniques used to apply joint/crackfiller materials to an existing aged pavement joint; however, these techniques are too labor intensive.
The present invention is directed equipment/apparatus and methods for applying an asphalt binder composition including a void reducing asphalt membrane composition for asphalt paving applications.